1. Field
The present invention relates to apparatus and method for controlled vaporization of a liquid fuel and delivery of the vaporized fuel to an internal combustion engine. In particular, the invention relates to apparatus and method in which various liquid fuels can be used, wherein the vapors of the liquid fuels can be supplemented and mixed with a second fuel prior to being inducted into the cylinders of the internal combustion engine.
2. State of the Art
It is well known that liquid motor fuels that have been converted into the vapor state prior to being mixed with air in the carburetion process improves the operation of the engine and increases the mileage or work capacity of the vehicle and reduces the production of exhaust pollutants. The liquid fuel is converted into the vapor state to provide a more thorough blending with the intake air in the fuel/air mixing process. This in turn provides for a more even distribution of the fuel/air mixture to the engine's combustion chambers and produces an even flame advance when the fuel/air mixture is ignited in the combustion process. Combustion of the uniform fuel/air mixture provides additional driving force against the pistons as well as to achieve complete combustion of the fuel during the time used by the power stroke of the piston. The improved combustion results in increased power and work. The fuel burns completely, even when the engine is cold. This process eliminates liquid fuel in the cylinders, the dilution of the lubricating oil on the cylinder walls, emission of raw hydro-carbons, and engine life is greatly extended. The production of carbon monoxide is greatly reduced and the production of amorphous carbon is entirely eliminated. Finally, this system permits the use of lower cost, higher energy fuels from plant, animal or mineral sources and can help to supplement our fossil fuel reserves. Representative patents which discuss liquid fuel vaporization for use in internal combustion engines include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,997,497; 2,026,798;